


The Eye of the Storm

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denny - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Purgatory, Romance, Sexual Content, TRYXE, Touch, Vampire!Benny, hunter!dean, topside, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is always there for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the Storm

_"I can almost feel your breath_  
_I can almost feel the rest_  
_Night is young and we're living_  
_Hands move, moving steady_  
_The time's moving slow_  
_I can feel we're getting closer, closer_

_Standing in the eye of the storm_  
_My eyes start to roll at the curl of your lips_  
_And the center of eclipse_  
_In total darkness I reach out and touch."_

The cabin was keeping the warmth trapped inside, and protecting the human inside from the bitter cold. The sun was setting, casting a lazy glow through the windows, bathing the walls with dim light. It was enough light to keep the lights inside off. The harsh elements outside was a reminder of the fluctuating weather in Purgatory. Protection and safety from the snow would never be taken for granted again. Or dry clothes. Dean was still huddled under the thick comforter in the bed, teeth chattering as nightmares of freezing nights in Purgatory plagued his mind. The feeling of fingers and toes going numb, wet clothes sticking to his body like another skin, and the small fire he was lying next to barely helping to relieve the freezing temperatures. Restful sleep didn't exist in the land of monsters, but Dean knew he needed sleep, and with his friend on watch, he buckled down and tried to sleep.

Those days were over though, and Dean still didn't understand why the cold temperature haunted him still. He was warm, nestled underneath the sheets and thick comforter on the bed. The heater was on, maintaining the warmth in the cabin. He shouldn't be this cold. He shouldn't feel like his body was close to hypothermia. 

Dean opened his eyes and turned over in the bed to reach for his phone charging on the nightstand. He unplugged it and unlocked his phone with a swipe of his numb thumb. He scrolled through his contact list and clicked on the familiar name. The only person who could ever relate and understand what happened in Purgatory. He waited for his friend to answer, huddling under the blankets once more. 

"Hey brotha," The smooth Southern drawl answered. 

"Benny," Dean answered, his teeth chattering again. His voice was shaky and rough from not being used. 

"You alright there?" Benny asked, concern laced in his lazy speech. 

"N-no." Dean answered, honestly. He was always able to be honest with the vampire. After a year of having each others backs, and saving each others lives on more than one account, naturally a bond was established. It was a relationship that balanced between friends and something more. It was the relationship based on the gray area, it wasn't white or black. 

"Are you safe?" Benny questioned. 

"Yes. At R-Rufus's ca-bin," Dean answered. 

"What's wrong?" Benny asked. 

"Cold, freezing cold." Dean answered, shutting his eyes tightly as another quake of shivers jolted his body. 

"Having nightmares again?" Benny asked, understanding the situation now. 

"Yeah," Dean mumbled. 

"I'm a couple towns away, I can be there in under an hour. Can you hold on, brotha?" Benny asked. 

"Yeah, thanks Benny," Dean said gratefully. 

"'Course. Hang tight, Dean." Benny said, hanging up seconds later. 

Dean let the phone slip out of his hands as he once again bundled himself up in the multiple blankets on the bed. He burrowed his head under and hoped for some relief in the cocoon of blankets he had found shelter in. His eyes slipped shut as he tried to concentrate on the warmth that was obvious and apparent in the room. He tried to relax his tense muscles by breathing at a more steady pace. He was distracted by the familiar scrape of the front door opening. He listened for the silent click of it being closed, and then locked. Quiet thuds gave Benny's entrance away as he trekked through the living area into the bedroom. 

He pulled the blankets away from his face to peak out and see his friend. His friend looked worried. 

"Hey there brotha." Benny greeted. 

"Hi," Dean answered, to cold to say anything more. 

Benny moved through the room and into the bathroom connected to it. Dean noticed the plastic bag Benny was carrying as it was jostled a bit. He burrowed under the blankets, to cold to let his curiosity watch what Benny was doing. He could hear Benny running the water in the bath tub, and turning it off minutes later. The soft thud paced closer to him. 

The covers were being removed from his achingly cold body. "Benny," Dean said, confused as to why his friend was removing his source of warmth from him. 

"It's okay, Dean, don't get worked up," Benny soothed, nimble and practiced fingers pulling off Dean's shoes, socks, and then to his belt and working on his jeans. Seconds later, Dean was rid of all of his clothes, and his teeth were chattering again. His mind was too focused on being cold to feel any embarrassment or awkwardness at being naked in front of his best friend. Or the humiliation when Benny lifted him up like a husband does to a bride. Benny carried Dean's shaking body to the bath tub, gently placing the body into the warm water and suds. 

Dean groaned in relief. The hot water worked on bringing back feeling to his limbs. Benny kneeled down and picked up a ratty wash cloth. He brought out a small bottle filled with an organic ginger, lemongrass, and rosemary aromatherapy bath oil. He poured a little bit on his cloth and gently wiped it over Dean's face. He set the bottle and cloth on the counter and watched as color returned to Dean's face and skin. The oil worked on Dean's face, Benny could see the hunter visibly relax and slacken. 

Minutes after Dean was placed in the hot water, he opened his eyes to look at Benny. His eyes were more alert and clear as he looked at his vampire friend. "Thanks Benny." 

"No problem. Just helping my brotha out," Benny said kindly. "What happened to make you feel so cold?" 

"I went outside earlier, and wasn't able to get warm. Started having nightmares about Purgatory again." Dean shared. 

Benny frowned, "Sorry brotha."

"The cold is what gets me, not the fear, not the paranoia, not Cas, but the cold." Dean said. 

"We all have our demons, brotha." Benny said. 

They sat in comfortable silence as Dean finished soaking in the warmth, and Benny watched to make sure he didn't slip under. 

"I'm turning into a prune," Dean said.

"Are you wanting to get out?" Benny asked. 

"I guess," Dean answered. 

Benny grabbed a towel and handed it to Dean before he turned to grab the oil and walked out of the room. "Once you're all dry, this oil will help relax all of this tense and sore muscles you're bound to have." 

"Okay," Dean answered, the water sloshing in the tub when he stood up. Benny heard the water going down the drain a little bit after. 

"You decent?" Benny asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said. 

Benny turned around to see Dean in all of his naked glory except for the towel tightly wrapped around his waist. "Do you want to do the oil? I can, it'll be quick." 

Dean shrugged, "You can, I still feel a bit off." 

"Alright." 

By then the sun was completely below the horizon, and the room had darkened significantly in the cabin. Benny clicked on a lamp, before gesturing for Dean to sit down on the bed. He picked up the bottle of oil and poured some onto his calloused hands. He rubbed the oil in between his palms and began working his hands over the hard muscles on Dean's arms. He moved onto Dean's neck and back, smiling at the soft sighs escaping Dean's lips. Benny wouldn't lie, Dean was down right beautiful. Strong and built powerfully, skin tanned to the perfect shade, and those green eyes that looked like a different color every day. 

Benny's hands trailed down to Dean's lower back, pressing and kneading into the area. Dean hissed when his thumb pressed over a knot. 

"Lay down. Brotha you have way too many knots for you to be healthy," Benny said. 

Dean mumbled a "fuck you" before turning onto his stomach and laying across the bed. Benny began to gently work the knot out, and made sure Dean's back was knot free. Benny lathered more oil onto his hands and worked on Dean's thighs. Dean tensed. "Relax, it's just me. No funny business." Benny said softly. He knew Dean never placed himself in such a vulnerable position with another man, but it was just proof of how much the hunter trusted him. 

Benny worked quietly, and efficiently, taking extra time on the spots Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. Dean's calves and feet were sensitive areas for Dean. Apparently, Benny had found Dean's ticklish area. 

"Dammit Benny, hurry up," Dean said gruffly, when Benny's hands rubbed over the balls of Dean's feet. Benny chuckled, and finished the job. 

"Alright, your all set. Now all you need is a nap, and wake up to a good meal." Benny said. Dean rolled over onto his back, and looked up at Benny through tired eyes. 

"Thanks Benny," Dean said. 

Benny couldn't read what Dean was feeling in those green eyes of his, but he could see the conflicting emotions rising turmoil in those green eyes. "Sleep brotha." 

Dean moved around a bit and layered the blankets back on top of his body. He shucked the towel on to the floor and curled up under the warm blankets. The oil was working wonders on his muscles, helping to relax them, especially with the aid of Benny's massage. He felt to good to question the intent underneath the action. His eyes slipped shut seconds after Benny left the room. 

Benny moved around the kitchen with a practiced ease. He didn't worry about the younger Winchester barging in and slicing his head off. He knew the brothers were at odds again, probably about Dean choosing to trust Benny over his own flesh and blood. Again. Benny knew Dean was loyal to those who earned his friendship. Stubbornly so. Even when it created conflict between his own family, but as far as Dean was concerned, Benny was family. Benny was his brother who had his back. That turned into one of friendships, sharing stories and bonding through life and death situations. Their relationship was easy. Dean knew Benny could hand his own, and Benny knew Dean was just as capable. They helped to refine and quicken their reflexes, becoming more efficient and dangerous. A hunter and a vampire teaming up created a great partnership when built on trust. Benny was another limb for Dean, and the same was true for Benny. They fought in synch, perfect coordination, anticipating the others next move. Dean had told Benny that Sam and him had never been like that. 

It made Benny wonder why Den had shared that with him. 

Benny had finished cooking up the chicken noodle soup with carrots and corn. After placing a lid on the pot, he made his way back to see his human friend still fast asleep and comfortable. He watched him for a few minutes, before turning away when he thought it was turning creepy. 

But Dean had noticed. He had his eyes closed, but he could hear Benny. "Benny." Dean said. 

Benny froze and recovered within a millisecond, "Yeah brotha." 

"Come'ere please," Dean mumbled. 

Benny approached the bed with his friend resting on it, "What's up brotha?" 

"Sleep with me." Dean said. 

Benny looked at Dean, seeing no signs of joking or hidden intent. "Okay Dean." Benny pulled off his coat, shoes, and belt before slipping under the covers. 

Dean moved into his space like a moth to a flame, his right arm draping over Benny's muscled torso and legs tangling with Benny's. Figures the older Winchester would be into cuddling. Benny smiled, knowing how much the hunter relied on touch. He had figured that out a couple weeks after partnering with the human. One armed hugs and clapping each other on the back became a regular occurrence between the two. Benny had a feeling it helped make Dean feel more human. A simple touch was enough. 

The hunter was probably worried about doing anything more while they were in the land of monsters, wanting to be alert and on their game in case anything jumped out at them. There was also the case of Benny being a vampire, a monster Dean was trained to hunt, not to see them as another person. It was why the conflict between Sam and Dean had originated from. Benny knew enough to know that it was very hypocritical coming from Sam, but he kept his mouth shut and let Dean take care of it. 

"I can hear you thinking," Dean mumbled into Benny's shirt. 

"Well why are you listenin'?" Benny teased. 

"Shut up," Dean mumbled. 

Benny listened and waited for Dean's breathing to even out before he slipped his eyes shut as well. He may not be a knight in shining armor, but he could help his closest friend keep his nightmares at bay. 

Benny woke up to darkness, his eyes easily accustomed to the darkness, being built for night light. He looked up to see Dean straddling him, his plump lips working on Benny's neck. Benny could hear the mellow pumping of Dean's heart. This wasn't some frantic motion, this was Dean acting on his uncertainties and risking Benny's friendship. Dean knew that Benny wanted more, apparently he wasn't hiding as well as he thought he was. 

"Darlin'," Benny murmured, after Dean nibbled on a patch of skin just above his collar bone. 

Dean pulled away easily and moved to Benny's lips, kissing him before thrusting his tongue in to lick and suck at Bennys tongue. Benny's hand wrapped around the back of Dean's neck and the other hand held onto his hip. Dean pulled away from his lips, and moved onto Benny's earlobe, biting down on it gently. Benny was very aware with Dean's nakedness. He rolled Dean over onto his back. He took in Dean's body, memorizing the scars and freckles to later trace over when they were both satiated from the pent up desire. Benny gently kissed Dean's lips, softening the touch. Deans legs wrapped around Benny's waist. Benny wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and lifted him up when he sat up. Dean's fingers began to unbutton his shirt, taking his time as the kiss deepened between the two. Benny pulled away and nuzzled his face into Dean's neck. He could only smell Dean. The sweet scent of his blood, the pheromones being secreted by him, and a smell distinctly Dean.

He lapped his tongue over Dean's neck, grazing his teeth over the spot that was pumping the precious blood. His instincts were telling him to bite down, but his human desires and wants were telling him to focus on another area of Dean's body. His calloused hands moved in between their stomachs and gently touched the hardened member in between their bellies. Dean's movements stumbled and his breathing hitched. His hand wrapped around the hardened cock and squeezed. Dean groaned, and shoved his long sleeve shirt over his shoulders. Benny helped, removing his attention from pleasuring Dean and pulling off the shirt, revealing his muscled chest and torso for Dean's inspection. Benny wasn't built from the same block as Dean, all lean and toned with muscle. That didn't seem to bother Dean. Dean's hand roamed over the naked plains of his chest and torso, before leaning in for another kiss. 

Benny worked on unbuttoning his pants and taking off the rest of his clothing. Dean untangled his legs from around his waist and watched as Benny pulled away and shoved the articles of clothing down. He peeled them off and made his way back to Dean. To Dean's beautiful body. To pleasure Dean. It was all he cared about. 

Dean laid back down, an Benny slotted himself between Dean's legs, leaning over and kissing Dean's addictively sweet lips. Dean returned the kiss, arms wrapping around Benny's neck.

"Sugah, do you have any lube?" Benny asked after pulling away. 

"Nightstand," Dean answered. Benny made quick work of opening he drawer to the nightstand and finding the familiar bottle of lube. Lube would make this experience much more pleasant. 

"Condom?" Benny asked. 

"Don't need one," Dean answered. Benny smirked. 

Benny kissed the insides of Dean's thighs, before lapping his tongue over Dean's hardened cock. "Jesus Christ," Dean moaned. 

"Don't you be gettin' all religious on me now, darlin'," Benny teased. Dean chuckled. 

Benny squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and gently caressed Dean's puckered hole. He rubbed over it, gaining a nice moan from Dean. He slid a finger in gently, slowly, working the virginal muscle open. He searched for the nub of pleasure, hoping to bring relief to the odd feeling intrusion. Dean groaned when Benny rubbed over something. He tried it again and Dean moaned out curses. There was the nub of pleasure. He began working in one finger, adjusting Dean to the feeling, and then another. It was a lengthy process, but Benny had no intentions of hurting his fragile human. 

He squirted the lube right onto his cock and lathered it over, making sure it was slick. He sat up on his knees and inched his way closer to Dean's opening. "Are you okay, darlin'?" Benny asked. 

"Just do it," Dean answered, his hands resting on Benny's hips. 

Benny pushed in, working the head of his cock into Dean's entrance. Dean hissed in pain, and Benny sat still, waiting for the muscles to adjust, before pushing more of himself in. He did this until he was buried to the hilt in Dean's hole. 

"Good job, darling'," Benny moaned, laying on top of Dean's chest as he kissed the other man. 

"Move, Benny," Dean said. 

Benny gently rocked his hips back and forth. His cock was rubbing Dean's pleasure spot and it was earning Benny an earful of delighted moans and sighs. Dean's hands were on his hips, helping guide him into the pace he so craved. It was a much quicker rocking than Benny was doing before. He was completely pulling his cock out of Dean and burying it back inside him, over and over, creating noises of pleasure from both of them. His hands went to Dean's cock, squeezing and stroking up and down on the forgotten member that was hard and leaking. 

Benny was hovering over Dean, with Dean's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they rocked their bodies, inducing pleasure and creating a passionate dance between the two. Benny sloppily kissed Dean's neck as he helped bring Dean to completion. Dean's body stiffened before bursts of hot white cum escaped Dean's hardened and weeping cock. Dean's hole tightened around hic cock when he came, and Benny exploded into Dean seconds later. Groans of pleasure and release filled the room, before they were quieted down by their bodies exhaustion from the previous exertion. 

Benny slipped out of Dean's heat, smiling at the noise of protest Dean made. He kissed Dean's forehead before moving off of the bed to get a wet towel from the bathroom to clean them up. Dried cum was a bitch to clean. He brought back a wash cloth soaked with warm water and cleaned himself before gently wiping Dean's stomach and hole from their climaxes. He tossed the cloth to the floor and made his way beside Dean. Benny helped Dean curl into his side, using Benny's chest as his pillow as sleep drifted upon them both. 

"Thanks Benny," Dean murmured to him. 

"Anytime darlin'," Benny replied. 

The soup had cooled the next morning after sitting out the entire night, but Benny happily turned the burners on and helped wake Dean from sleep with sleepy kisses and gentle touches. Dean's eyes opened lazily and smiled, "You're still here." 

"I'm not goin' anywhere, sugah. You got that?" Benny asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said simply, kissing Benny once more. 

Dean's placated body was warm ad relaxed, all thoughts of Purgatory the furthest thing away from his mind. His mind was filled with Benny, Benny's kisses, Benny's touches, and Benny's warmth. Benny had always been there, and Dean couldn't be more grateful for that. 

The boys ate their soup in the boxers, curled under a blanket, and if Dean heard Benny murmur "I love you" to him before he drifted off to sleep, he drifted off with a smile on his lips and a lightness in his belly.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Touch_ by Troye Sivan is the beginning lyrics.


End file.
